


犬狼相性五十问

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 相性一百问的文艺复兴，不想写后五十所以只有这么多。大概是原著向所以他们都已经死了，但巫师的死怎么能算死呢？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	犬狼相性五十问

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

1. 请问你的名字是？

S ： Sirius Orion Black

R ： Remus John Lupin

2. 你的年龄是？

R ： 38

S ： 36… ？喂这不公平！我明明比你大几个月！

R ：（耸肩）很显然我比你多活了两年，是不是？我记得你以前很介意自己是 50 年代的老古董。

S ：我不 … （不情愿）好吧，当年轻的那个也没什么不好。

3. 你的性别是？

S ：（还在纠结两岁的年龄差）我认为这很明显。

R ：男的，我们俩都是。

4. 请问你的性格是怎样的？

R ： “ 老好人卢平 ” ，他们都这么叫我。但是，呃，我不是无缘无故成为掠夺者之一的。包庇朋友们的级长和袒护波特家小子的老师，你懂得。

S ：唔，大概是典型的格兰芬多吧，勇敢忠诚什么的。我是不会闲着无聊去剖析自己性格的。

5. 对方的性格呢？

S ：（抢答）善良风趣睿智坚韧有责任感 …  所有你能想到的漂亮话。但是有些自卑，关于他毛茸茸的小秘密，这真的没什么。

R ：你不能指望我为此骄傲。 Sirius 对朋友非常忠实、大方，是个敢做敢当的人，但是容易冲动，从小的毛病了。

6. 两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

S ：哇哦 …  让我想想，是在特快上吗？不是，我只在特快上认识了 James ，噢还有 Lily 和鼻涕精 —— 我想是晚宴后在宿舍里，是不是？

R ：对你来说。我在分院仪式时就注意到你了，去了格兰芬多的 Black—— 刚踏入霍格沃茨就迫不及待要吸引所有人注意，我那时就该料到的。

S ：不是故意的，我差点和分院帽吵起来。不过这得有多久了？快 30 年前了吧？你还记得这些。

R ：我当然不会忘记。

7. 对对方的第一印象是？

R ：正如我所说，非常令人印象深刻。

S ：安静，怯生生的。当然，事实证明他并不是这样的。（大笑）

8. 喜欢对方哪一点？

S ：三天三夜都说不完，以前他替我在教授面前打掩护，上课帮我抄笔记，考试前揪着我的耳朵要我复习 …  噢他每次巡逻回来边扯松领带边和我说话的样子该死的 **火辣** ，还有我总是喜欢满月后逃课去医疗翼看他。毕业后，呃，那几年实在没什么心情谈情说爱 —— 反正再见后我们又在一起了。我爱他的一切。

R ：（挑了挑眉）我很确定题目问的是 “ 某一点 ” ，你快把我们俩的事儿交待完了。不过， “ 一切 ” 听起来是个完美的答案。

9. 讨厌对方哪一点？

S ：没有，我都说了一切。非要说的话他有时候固执得要命。

R ：麻烦精 —— 我好像一直得给他擦屁股，不过我挺乐意的。

10. 你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？

S ：开什么玩笑，我们俩就是异极磁铁。

R ：（发出赞同的声音）

11. 您怎么称呼对方？

S ： Remus, Remy, Moony, babe, dear, love...

R ：（打断）大多数时候是 Sirius ， Padfoot 出现的时候就是 Padfoot 或者 Pads 。我不常用爱称，不过 … love 。

12. 希望对方怎么称呼你？

S ：什么都行，但是他连名带姓地喊我的时候我总觉得回到了闯了祸的 16 岁。

R ：我挺喜欢他叫我 Moony 的，没几个人会这么叫我了。

13. 如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？

S ：（眯眼）这道题难道不该是 “ 对方是什么动物 ” 吗？狼，肯定的，我爱小狼狼。

R ：狗， Padfoot 那种狗。

14. 如果要送对方礼物你会选择？

S ：书和巧克力太恶俗了，噢麻瓜有种叫 M & M 的巧克力看上去不错。不过，大概会选那种精致的天文望远镜或者麻瓜的全自动咖啡机 —— 和你很配， Moony 。

R ：谢谢，我会喜欢的。 Sirius 的话我会送唱片机，还没毕业的时候就想好了，一直没机会。不过 —— 这么多年了，你还喜欢那些麻瓜唱片吗？

S ：在阿兹卡班时我最想念的东西之一。

R ：（抓住对方的手牢牢握着）

15. 自己想要什么礼物？

R ：（耸肩）我无所谓， 30 几岁的人实在不是很在意这个。

S ：唱片机听起来很不错 …  或者像我原先那辆摩托车。（狗狗眼）

R ：你在这里用不到摩托车。（环顾四周）

S ：这是信仰，信仰， Moony ，它摆在那儿就够赏心悦目了。

16. 对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？

S ：不满？介于我们 17 、 8 岁就加入凤凰社抗击伏地魔的人生经历 …  这很难说。而且我 …  我犯过很致命的错，我不会在任何事情上指责他的。

R ：我们极其珍惜现在在一起的机会，非要说的话 …  他真的很爱熬夜，我作为中年人实在没法陪他看天亮。

S ：（抗议）我们现在是死人！死人不需要睡觉！

17. 您的癖好是？

S ：哇哦，哪方面的癖好？

R ：闭嘴 Sirius ，我喜欢加糖的咖啡和加奶的茶。

18. 对方的癖好是？

R ：睡觉的时候非要紧紧缠着我 —— 刚刚还狡辩死人不需要睡觉呢。

S ：我必须大方地承认我没什么安全感，死亡也不能减弱床的诱惑是不是？他 … （低头想了一会儿突然笑出声）他喜欢窝在壁炉边上看书看到睡着，我一年级的时候就发现了，他现在还喜欢这样。

19. 您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？

S ：呃，比如那次满月骗 Snape 去尖叫棚屋 ——

R ： —— 已经过去这么多年了你真的不用再想这件事了 ——

S ：他有整整一个月不肯和我说话。还有我当时怀疑他，没有告诉他换了保密人的事。还有我丢下他先跑到这里，（比划了一下）我是说，先死掉了，那两年他应该过得不怎么样。

R ：（叹气）完全没有怪你的意思，我们都不得不做出选择。我的话，当时他被禁足在格里莫广场，我们吵过几架，都像吃了火药一样，他非要跑去神秘事务司我也有责任 …

20. 对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？

S ：挺不把自己当回事儿的（皱眉）做什么事情都要拼了命，当年邓布利多要他去狼群卧底，他二话不说就答应了。我担心了很久，听了好多流言蜚语，都不知道自己该不该相信他了。但是我完全可以理解他。

R ：战争年代总是很艰难，我对他也是，不快倒说不上，像他刚才那样为事事自责真的没必要，他就这毛病。

21. 你们关系到什么程度？

S ：白痴问题。我们都是 30 几岁的老人家了，当然是什么都 ——

R ：咳咳，我们还没毕业的时候就搞清楚自己喜欢对方了，短暂地在一起了几年，然后，我不想说那是分手，总之再次见面后我们还是决定要在一起。

S ：看看现在是谁在交待我们的爱情故事 …  别瞪我。

22. 两人初次约会是在哪里？

S ：我们是同学，是室友，初次约会说是在床上也不为过。

R ： … 我记得确定关系那天是在天文塔上。

S ：那天你指给我看最亮的那颗星星，记得吗？

R ：显然最亮的星星一直在我身边。

23. 那时两人的气氛怎么样？

S ：陷入爱情的小傻瓜。

R ：没法反驳，完全同意。

24. 那时进展到何种地步？

S ：我说了，我们可以说是 11 岁起就一起睡了。

R ：（翻白眼）那时我们都没正经牵过手，不过我还盯着天上的天狼星的时候他就来亲我了。

S ：然后你就想要剥光我！是你是你！

R ：（不动声色）没有，我只是想把你拉进厕所里而已。

25. 经常约会的地点是？

S ：公共休息室、宿舍、图书馆、天文塔、湖边 …

R ：别忘了奖杯陈列室和费尔奇的办公室。

S ：你愿意陪我关禁闭真是太贴心了， Moony

26. 您会为对方的生日做什么准备？

S ：他成年那天我们准备的小小派对差点把格兰芬多塔顶掀翻，最后麦格都来了，看在我们亲亲级长过生日的份上才没有关我和 James 禁闭。

R ：非常感激，你成年那周周末我们是不是在三把扫帚待了一整天？ James 都快气疯了。

S ： “Lily 都回去了！你们还要腻歪到什么时候！我们还要不要回去切蛋糕啊？ ”

R ：（大笑）

27. 由哪一方先告白的？

S ：（马上）是他！他骗我到天文塔上的，我还以为他真的要帮我复习天文学呢。

R ：哇哦，我可没有，是个傻子都能看出来你当时喜欢我，我只是帮你点破了而已。再说了是你主动亲我的。

S ： … 有那么明显吗。

R ： Lily 跟我说 “ 是不是只有 Sirius 不知道他爱上了你 ” 。

28. 您有多喜欢对方？

S ：你看，死亡都不能把我们分开。

R ：我们的感情只增不减。

29. 那么，你爱对方吗？

S & R ：（用看巨怪的眼神看着主持人）

30. 如果约会对方迟到 1 小时以上，你会怎么办？

S ：他完全不是会迟到的人，而且我们现在住在一起。以前的话，绝对会担心是不是出了什么事。

R ：你记不记得毕业那年夏天，我们要去逛街那次，本来我们和 James 、 Lily 约好在麻瓜伦敦碰头，结果你直接跑到我家来把我带走了？

S ：只是想早点见到你。

R ：所以，迟到是不存在的。

31. 认为你的情敌是？

R ：所有异性恋女性和同性恋男性。（面无表情）

S ：真的没那么夸张， Remy ，你当年也很受欢迎的， Dorcas 和 Marlene ？

R ：我记得 Marlene 喜欢的是你。

S ：那是在我告诉她我弯得跟邓布利多的胡子一样之前。

32. 对方做什么会让你觉得没辙？

R ：要我说阿尼玛格斯就是作弊， Padfoot 眨着狗狗眼冲你摇尾巴，你就完全没法思考了。

S ：他一言不发地看着我的时候。不管是以前闯了祸，还是后来为社里的事情吵架，他只要这么做我就会彻底投降。

33. 如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？

S ：很受伤，开始不再信任他。

R ：可能会想是不是我做错了什么，然后要么尽力弥补，要么破罐子破摔把人逼走，我就这样。

34. 能原谅对方的变心吗？

S ：看情况 …  不过我认为变心这种事不会发生在我们身上。

R ：（点头）万一是这样的话，不原谅也改变不了什么。

35. 最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？

S ：手指，眼睛，额前的碎发 …

R ：眼睛我还能理解，手和头发是怎么回事儿？（下意识伸手撩头发）

S ：他永远意识不到他有多好看。

R ：别那么盯着我，这儿还有别人 …  我喜欢 Sirius 的纹身，我爱死他的纹身了。

36. 对方最性感的表情是？

S ：想听限制级版本还是全年龄版本的回答？我得说 …  好吧好吧好吧，他认真做事情时全神贯注的样子，比如戴着眼镜看书那样 —— 太辣了。

R ：我觉得他什么时候都很性感，大概所有人都觉得他是行走的荷尔蒙。但我会选他刚睡醒的样子，从 16 岁起就百看不腻。

37. 两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？

S ：实际上，每次他走到我身边我都会心跳加速 …  不，我不是刚热恋的毛头小子。

R ：就现在来说，他和 James 、 Fred 凑到一起我都挺心跳加速的。

S ：你不知道 Weasley 家那小子是个天才 ——

38. 你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？

S & R ：（同时）有 …

R ：为了隐瞒我是狼人扯了一年多的谎，后来战时出很多任务都没有告诉他，经常搞失踪 … 

S ：然后我开始怀疑他是间谍，也 …  骗了他很多次，最严重的那次就是保密人的事情了。那会儿可真是谎言年代 * 啊。

39. 什么时候觉得最幸福？

S ：和他在一起的每时每刻？

R ：在尖叫棚屋再次看见他 …  尽管那次相见非常仓促狼狈，但那几乎是我十几年来最快乐的一刻。

40. 曾经吵过架吗？

S ：定义吵架？小打小闹当然有，要我说这也是感情升温的好办法。

R ：真正的吵架也是有的，很不愉快的那种。

41. 都是些什么样的吵架呢？

S ：五年级尖叫棚屋是他单方面对我实行冷暴力，呃我完全可以理解那次完完全全是我的错；毕业之后那几年也吵过、冷战过，都怪伏地魔和他那张蛇脸，但很奇怪我们再怎么怀疑对方都没提过分手；前几年在格里莫广场吵过，他说我还在被通缉，不让我出门。

R ：在那种情况下想要坐下来好好谈谈简直没可能，我太害怕你再出什么事了。结果 —— 结果你也看到了。

42. 之后如何和好呢？

S ：后两回几乎还没来得及真正和好就 —— （耸肩）

R ：（皱眉）要么是他被陷害，要么就是他直接被害死，吵架就没什么好结果。但是一般来说，呃，我们打一炮就能 **暂时性** 地解决问题 —— 小孩子别学。

S ：没什么大不了的，我们不会埋怨对方，尤其是现在他也来这里了，那些事都已经变成下午茶话题了。

43. 转世后还希望做恋人吗？

S ：我以为这里就算是转世了？

R ：答案是当然希望。

S ：（唱）月亮和星星永远不会分开 ~~~

R ： …… 。

44. 什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？

S ：念书的时候他在什么事上都要照顾我，我都快觉得他是我妈了。没有我真的不恋妈我只是恋他 …  麦格说只有他能管住我，她说的真对。

R ：他对我放下所有心防的时候，完全把他的内心交给我的时候，我知道这对他来说挺难的。啊，当然还有每次在医疗翼睁眼就看见 Sirius 的大脸 …  对我意义非凡。

45. 什么时候觉得也许他已经不再爱我了 …… ？

S ：以前有过，你懂得，我不想再重复一遍了。之后就再也没有这样想过了。

R ：你知道我不会变心的，从天文塔那夜开始。

S ：我知道，我也是。

46. 你爱情的表现方式是？

（ Sirius 突然变形，大黑狗扑到 Remus 身上，不停摇着尾巴，伸出舌头想要舔 Remus 。）

R ：（一边挡着狗狗攻击一边说）狗的世界很单纯 …  呃 … Sirius 也挺单纯的，不管是朋友还是爱人，他认定了就会全心全意对你好 …  我嘛 —— 收起你的口水 Padfoot—— 像他说的，我会表现在细节上吧。

47. 两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？

S ：没有了，现在全都没有了。

R ：我同意。但是你还是不肯告诉我昨天你和 Fred 谋划了什么。

S ：秘密，你会知道的。

48. 你的自卑感来源于？

S ：我在我自己和我家族中挣扎了很长一段时间，我害怕我不能真正摆脱他们。

R ：毛茸茸的小秘密和它导致的一系列问题，不过不再是了。不知道为什么，死后满月就再也没影响过我。

49. 两人的关系是公认还是机密？

S ：嗯 …  我们并没有正式出柜或者是公开关系什么的，但是好像一直以来所有人都心知肚明。

R ：是啊，而且当年女生宿舍里最热门的话题 ——

S ：？？

R ：显然我们占据了头条，大概半年时间吧。 Lily 告诉我的，她说连拉文克劳们都很感兴趣。

S ：噢，噢噢噢！所以 Dorcas 和 Marlene 不是喜欢你，她们是喜欢我们俩！那我们是不是霍格沃茨校史上最般配情侣？

R ：（白眼）别让 James 听见这话，他可不会同意他和 Lily 被比下去。

50. 你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？

S ：当然了，无趣的问题。

R ：很俗套的回答，但是我再也不想和他分开。

* 谎言年代： _The Age of Lies_ translated by  夏老师，一篇我很喜欢的wolfstar，背景设定也是一战，非常值得一看 ^q^


End file.
